libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Themistoclien
Even the most powerful vessel must be wielded by a properly skilled individual to be effective in battle. This philosophy is what guides a sect of Helmsmen who call themselves Themistocliens, studying and perfecting the art of war so as to triumph over rival contenders. 'Maneuvers' A themistoclien begins his career with knowledge of three martial maneuvers. The disciplines available to him are Golden Lion, Piercing Thunder, Radiant Dawn, and Solar Wind. Once he knows a maneuver, he must ready it before he can use it (see Maneuvers Readied). A maneuver usable by a themistoclien is considered an extraordinary ability unless otherwise noted in its description. His maneuvers are not affected by spell resistance, and he does not provoke attacks of opportunity when he initiates one. He learns additional maneuvers at higher levels, as shown on Table: Archetype Maneuver Progression. The themistoclien must meet a maneuver’s prerequisite to learn it. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even numbered themistoclien level after that, he can choose to learn a new maneuver in place of one he already knows. In effect, the themistoclien loses the old maneuver in exchange for the new one. The themistoclien need not replace the old maneuver with a maneuver of the same level. He can choose a new maneuver of any level he likes, as long as he observes his restriction on the highest-level maneuvers he knows. The themistoclien can swap only a single maneuver at any given level. A themistoclien’s primary initiator attribute is Intelligence, and each themistoclien level is counted as a full initiator level. This ability replaces the hypercharges gained at 1st, 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th levels. 'Maneuvers Readied' A themistoclien can ready all three of his three starting maneuvers, but as he advances in level and learns more maneuvers, he must choose which maneuvers to ready. He readies his maneuvers by meditating for 10 minutes. The maneuvers he chooses remain readied until he decides to repeat this again and change them. themistocliens do not need to sleep or be well rested to ready their maneuvers; any time he''' spends 10 minutes in meditation, he can change his readied maneuvers. He begins an encounter with all readied maneuvers unexpended, regardless of how many times he may have already used them since he chose them. When the themistoclien initiates a maneuver, he expends it for the current encounter, so each of his readied maneuvers can be used once per encounter (until they are recovered, see below). Themistocliens may recover their maneuvers in one of two ways. The themistoclien may concentrate to recover an expended maneuver as a standard action and recover one maneuver. Alternately, he may focus power within himself as a full-round action to recover a number of expended maneuvers equal to his themistoclien initiation modifier (minimum 2), in the process gaining a number of points of temporary essence equal to half his intelligence modifier (minimum 1). Temporary points of essence last for a number of rounds equal to the themistoclien’s intelligence modifier and may be used for essence burn. '''Stances Themistocliens begin play with knowledge of one 1st level stance from any discipline open to them. At the indicated levels (see Table: Archetype Maneuver Progression), the themistoclien selects an additional new stance. Unlike maneuvers, stances are not expended and he does not have to ready them. All the stances he knows are available to him and he can change the stance he is currently using as a swift action. A stance is an extraordinary ability unless otherwise stated in the stance description. Unlike with maneuvers, the themistoclien cannot learn a new stance at higher levels in place of one he already knows. 'Diminished Essence' A themistoclien’s base essence pool from his helmsman levels is equal to half his class level (minimum 1) rather than his class level. 'Warrior’s Vessel' Whenever the themistoclien initiates a boost or assumes a stance, he may choose to have his bonded vessel gain the benefits rather than himself. In addition, the themistoclien may perform a martial maneuver through his bonded vessel rather than himself. This ability modifies bonded vessel. 'Akashic Armaments' In addition to the normal armaments, the themistoclien may invest essence into the following abilities. *''Discipline Specialty'': For every point of essence invested in this ability, the themistoclien’s bonded vessel receives a +1 insight bonus to the save DCs of maneuvers when using maneuvers of a specific discipline. *''Expanded Maneuvers'': For every point of essence invested in this ability, the themistoclien gains the ability to ready an additional maneuver and regains one additional maneuver when regaining maneuvers as a full-round action. This essence cannot be reallocated save for at the beginning of the day. 'Bonus Feats' At 6th level and every 6 levels thereafter, the themistoclien gains a bonus combat feat that he meets the prerequisites for. This replaces Adaptive Response. 'Amplified Boost' Starting at 8th level, whenever the themistoclien initiates a boost, they may activate a single Hypercharge as part of the same action. This ability replaces the enhanced capacity gained at 8th level. 'Paragon of War' At 20th level, the themistoclien becomes a master of utilizing his vessel in combat. When making attacks or performing maneuvers using his bonded vessel, the themistoclein may use his veilweaver level in place of his base attack bonus. In addition, the themistoclien may take one point of essence burn as a free action to immediately regain any expended maneuver. This ability replaces peerless strategist.